It's all for a Good Cause
by PhantomChajo
Summary: Sometimes you just have do things you normally wouldn't. Afterall, it's all for a good cause. Just another randome crazy idea I ran with. Don't own the boys or girls of FF7


Disclaimer: Don't own the boys or girls of FF7+

**It's all for a good cause.**  
By_ Phantom Starwolf_

The blonde warrior stood with arms crossed glaring at the dark haired bartender. "No."

"Cloud! It's for a good cause. Come on, don't be such a spoil sport," Tifa said trying to coax the reluctant swordsman into agreeing with her. Everything else was in place and ready to go, all she needed was him to agree to it.

"Then why don't you get one of the others to do it," Cloud muttered turning away.

"Because no one else can pull it off like you could. It's not like you'll get hurt or anything. You're a big boy, you can handle it."

_Yeah Cloudy, you're a big boy you can handle it._

_Bet you'll look really cute in the outfit too._

**_Shut up!_** Cloud mentally yelled at the two spirits that still visited him from time to time before he started sulking.

Tifa heaved a sigh, crossing her arms over her ample bosom in growing annoyance at her friend's attitude. "Look Cloud, I already have a sponsor willing to pay out a hundred gil a swat and it's all going to the care and housing of the orphans." Uncrossing her arms she moved to stand in front of Cloud, leaning over slightly as she did so. "Please Cloud? Think of the children."

_Please Cloud? _Arieth mimicked Tifa's pose, batting her eyes at the blonde.

_Come on Cloudy, please? _Zack just gave him that big eyes begging look, the one he always had problems fending off.

Taking a deep breath he let out a sigh. "Fine," he groused out before turning and stalking off. The event was still a week away and he had places he could be between now and then.

Tifa didn't let Cloud get far before she had spun him around, throwing her arms about his neck and hugging him. "Thank you Cloud, you won't regret this. I promise."

The blond hero didn't say anything just softly sighed, shaking his head and walking off.

o0o0o0o0o0o

The Event, as it later became know as, was an adults only event since it was being held at a very high class, upscale Adults Only Cabaret known as Gaia's Delight. The main fundraiser event had been giving the name "Chocobo Spanking" and was a hundred gil a swat. The chocobo in question was not just a single person, but several who would take shifts out on the floor, each as a different colored chocobo, including the rare gold chocobo.

As an incentive to give, Rufus ShinRa had offered to match gil for gil anyone (including his own people) that took part in it. Needless to say there were several very interested parties who wanted to take advantage of said generosity but for less then charitable reasons. So much so that the person masquerading as the chocobo at the time had to be rescued a number of times to give their poor backside a break. It was during this time that the main stage was occupied by various acts. Sometimes the waiters and waitress would join in the singing as they worked. A secondary fundraiser allowed tables to 'purchase' the services of a particular 'Animal' or 'Summons' for the night.

About twenty minutes before the Gold Chocobo was scheduled to make it's appearance, Rufus received a call on his cell. He frowned after agreeing to whatever it was then hung up. "Pardon me Ladies, Gentlemen. There's something that I must take care of personally. I should return before the night is over though."

"Shachou?" Reno asked raising an eyebrow.

Rufus shook his head. "Stay Reno. Tseng will accompany me." The President stood up, nodding to the others at the table then turned and left, Tseng his ever-present shadow.

From behind the bar Tifa and Cloud watched the blond leave. After exchanging looks they shrugged and went back to serving drinks and filling orders.

Rufus and Tseng did indeed return before the end of the event. Reno raised another eyebrow at the way Rufus sat down in his chair and the smug expression on Tseng's normally expressionless face. The redheaded TURK decided he would ask later on about what happened though he had a lurking suspicion.

At the end of the night, Tifa and Cloud were called up on stage, along with Reeve, Yuffie, Rufus and a couple of other well-known business owners, who were also the major sponsors of the night. To Tifa and Cloud, a check with the nights fundraising grand total, was presented. To the others, black velvet covered boxes were presented along with the open invitation to return anytime they wished for another night of entertainment.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Reno and Rude shared the limo with Rufus and Tseng on the way home. The redhead kept eyeing the box, which was resting under the blond's hand.

"So what's in the box, yo?" Reno finally asked.

Rufus just smiled enigmatically as Tseng smirked.

"Come on Ru, what's in the box?" Reno asked again, still eyeing the box like a kid eyeing a gift.

Rufus shook his head still smiling.

"Fine be that way, yo!" Reno said sitting back in the seat, arms crossed over his chest as he turned to look out the window.

Rude just shook his head and sighed at his lover's sometimes-childish attitude.

When the limo arrived at Reno and Rude's condo, the pair climbed out of the vehicle leaning back down to say good night to Rufus and Tseng. What the pair saw caused their jaws to drop in surprise.

Rufus was lying across Tseng's lap, a gold chocobo mask in hand as he grinned like a fool. "Wark!" was all he said before the door closed on his laughter as the limo sped away.

"Wha.. did… was…wark? That means.. I.. we… " Reno sputtered in disbelief.

Rude nodded, adjusting his shades. "Yep."

"That also means the others that got a box also…"

"Yep," Rude answered again.

"I think I need a shower, yo!" Reno blinked, still looking somewhat shocked at the revelation. Turning he strode towards the entrance. "Coming partner?"

Rude smirked. "Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
